Tout allait bien
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Ohmiya. Séisme du 11 mars...Nino a perdu Ohno de vue.


**Couple : **Ohmiyaaaa(...)aaaa ! /!\ Shonen-aï

**Note : **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE MON NINO CHOUCHOU D'AMOUR CHERIIII ! 28 AAANS ! Tout simplement mon deuxième Johnny's préféré ^^ Je l'aime très beaucoup fort...et pour moi, qui dit Nino, dit Ohno, dit Ohmiya ! (Ou bien dit Ryo, NinoRyo quoi...)

Bon, j'ai écrit cette fic en deux heures au CDI donc je doute un peu de sa qualité...j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy ! (waw, ça fait un gros pavé sur ffnet...gomen, ça va être un peu illisible ! je ferais plus de paragraphes plus tard...)

**Note² :** je sais, je ne poste plus beaucoup ces derniers temps...mais ça va revenir petit à petit, j'ai quelques projets ! Merci de me suivre encore, héhé :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tout allait bien.<strong>

11 mars 2011. 14h24.

Il le sentait arriver. Il le sentait dans tout son corps : quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Nishikido-san ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda alors le réalisateur, inquiet.

Le Kanjani était en plein milieu du tournage de son drama lors du séisme de magnitude 8.9 qui secoua le Japon. À quelques mètres de lui, soudainement, une chaise bascula et se retrouva renversée sur le sol. C'est alors que l'enfer débuta. Les acteurs et l'ensemble du staff sentirent la terre trembler violemment sous leurs pieds, quelques caméras s'explosèrent sur le sol, les tables tremblaient, les fenêtre vibraient...

_Mettez-vous à l'abri, s'écria alors un homme présent sur le tournage. Mettez-vous à l'abri !

Disciplinés, ordonnés, et gardant au mieux leur sang-froid, chacun se mit à l'abri sous une table, cachant leur tête sous leur bras.

_Nishikido-san ! Que faites vous ? Restez à l'abri !

_Chut ! Je suis à l'abri !

_Ce n'est pas le moment de passer un appel, arrêtez !

_Mais il répond pas ! Pourquoi il répond pas ?

_Calmez-vous enfin ! Qui ne répond pas ?

_T...bégaya-t-il. To...Tomo, Tomo-chan ne répond pas !

_Bien sur qu'il ne répond pas, il n'a sans doute pas que ça à faire dans l'immédiat !

Ryo n'écoutait pas. Il tapait à une vitesse effarante sur les touches de son portable, et finalement, son visage s'éclaira.

_Enfin !

Il porta son téléphone à son oreille, et s'écria dans le combiné :

_Rina-chan ! Rina-chan, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui...

_Ah, Nishikido-kun ! Ça va, tout va bien...on était dans la voiture, on a eu un léger accident, rien de grave.

_Tu peux me passer...

_RYO-CHAN !

_Ah, Yamapi...tout va bien ?

_Ouais, ça va. LA terre n'a jamais tremblé aussi fort, on risque d'avoir beaucoup de répliques...Bon, et désolé, j'avais filé mon portable à Rina... Il va falloir que je te laisse...  
>_D'acc...fais gaffe à toi, hein ?<p>

_Ouais.

_...Je t'aime.

_Je sais. Moi aussi. J'y vais !

Nishikido eut à peine raccroché, qu'il composa un nouveau numéro. Toujours caché sous la table, agrippé au mur, il tentait de faire abstraction du brouhaha qui régnait autour de lui, ainsi que des chocs sourds provoqués par les objets qui continuaient de tomber. On décrocha dès la première sonnerie.  
>_Quoi ?<p>

_Uchiiii ! Ça va? Dis moi que ça va !

_Bien sur que ça va. Je peux pas trop te parler là, Ryo-chan !

_Mais ça va hein ?

_Mais bien sur que...ah putain !

_Quoi !

_Rien ! Ça va toi ?

_Ben oui...

_Tant mieux. Fais gaffe hein ? Je te laisse.

Il raccrocha presque aussitôt. Ryo en profita pour composer un nouveau numéro.

_Ueda ? T'es mort ?

_Non.

_Dommage.

_Crève.

_Fais gaffe à toi princesse hein ?

_Oui papaaa...

Il avait une autre personne à appeler en urgence, puis il pourrait penser à sortir de sous cette table, et après appeler les autres.

_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut.

_Pourquoi il répond pas...? murmura Ryo, paniqué.

_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut.

_Mais réponds !

_Yoh ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de...

_Ta gueule ! Je rappelle...

_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut. Yoh ! Vous êtes bien sur la messag...

_Putain !

Il réessaya. Cinq fois de plus. Toujours pas de réponse.

_Yoh ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nino~ Mais je suis pas là...Ou je suis occupé. Donc voilà. BIIIP.

_PUTAIIIIIN.

A plusieurs de kilomètres de là...

11 mars 2011. 14h30.

Quatre minutes après le séisme violent qui secoua le Japon. Dans le studio de Fuji TV, le calme est peu à peu revenu. Ninomiya Kazunari se tient debout, appuyé contre un mur, essoufflé, les yeux grands ouverts, ignorant son portable qui vibre non loin de lui. Quelque gouttes de sueur perlent sur son visage. Son regard vif et perçant balayent la salle du regard et jugent l'étendu des dégâts. Il ne reste plus grand chose du plateau du VS Arashi. Tout s'est écroulé, on a pu sauver le plus d'appareils électroniques possible, mais la secousse a été si violente que plusieurs caméras ont été perdues. « De mémoire d'homme, avait murmuré, choqué, l'un des caméraman, je n'ai jamais connu séisme aussi violent. » Le calme est revenu, donc, mais Ninomiya Kazunari sent un immense stress grimper peu à peu en lui. Les minutes s'écoulent, sans qu'il ne parvienne à réagir. Son coeur bat si vite, qu'il se sent au bord de l'évanouissement. S'il s'écoutait, il se laisserait juste glisser sur le sol, enfouirait son visage entre ses bras, et ne bougerait plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Seulement il ne peut pas. Lors de cette petite minute infernale, le staff a réagi au quart de tour, favorisant la sécurité des membres de Arashi à leur propre vie. Certains se sont cachés sous les tables et n'ont pas bougé, d'autres ont couru pour éviter d'être blessé, et se sont mis à l'abri plus loin. Le regard vif de Ninomiya cherche encore et toujours les mêmes personnes, alors que sa respiration se fait saccadée, et qu'un léger gémissement lui échappe.

_Ohno...Ohno...Ohno...murmure-t-il inlassablement.

Le leader n'est pas là. Il était là il y a dix minutes, lors du séisme. Nino le revoit encore tendre le bras vers lui, il le revoit encore le forcer à s'assoir. « Mets-toi à l'abri Kazu, calme-toi et mets-toi à l'abri. » Il avait été égoïste. Il aurait du l'aider, il aurait du se soucier de sa sécurité, mais il s'était contenté de sauver sa propre vie, de ne pas faire attention aux autres. En même temps, quoi de plus humain ! Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus, et tout le reste lui avait semblé peu important...Mais... maintenant, il avait perdu de vue Ohno Satoshi. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Non, c'était impossible, impensable. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Sakurai, qui lui fit un léger signe de tête, puis sur Jun, secoué, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Bien. Ils allaient bien.

_Et Aiba...souffla Ninomiya. Il est où Aiba ?

_Aiba... je l'ai vu partir avec Riida tout à l'heure. Ils sont sans doute ensemble. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

_Comment ça on n'a pas à s'inquiéter ! s'exclama Nino. Tu crois que mettre les deux ensemble ça les sécurise ! Moi je pense plutôt que ça augmente le risque de danger !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont assez grands tous les deux, murmura Matsumoto.

_Eh ! On parle de Aibaka et Riida, là !

_...En même temps, murmura Shô évasivement, il a pas tort...

Kazunari avala difficilement sa salive.

_Je vous jure que si il leur est arrivé quelque chose, gémit-il, je les tue.

_Même Ohno ? demanda Shô en souriant.

_Même Ohno.

_Tu tuerais un mec qui t'aime ?

_Je vous emmerde.

_T'as peur pour lui ?

_BEN OUI.

_Tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher alors.

_Je...

Ninomiya n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une violente secousse fit trembler tous les murs, vibrer les fenêtres. Le cauchemar reprenait. Les répliques commençaient. Une image traversa alors l'esprit de Kazunari. Celle de Ohno, écroulé sur le sol, coincé entre des débris d'immeuble, et Aiba, paniqué, appelant au secours et tentant de l'extirper de là. Il ne supporta pas.

_RIIDA ! cria-t-il alors sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et alors même que la secousse continuait, il s'élança dans un couloir du studio.

_Nino ! Mets-toi à l'abri, abruti !

Mais il n'écouta pas Sakurai, et commença à courir. S'il avait fait plus attention à Ohno, il ne serait pas en train de risquer sa vie à présent. Quand Satoshi lui avait tendu la main, il ne l'avait pas attrapé. Il aurait du. À présent, il s'en voulait. Peut-être que Satoshi voulait l'aider, ou bien peut-être implorait-il de l'aide ? Peut-être qu'il voulait sentir sa main dans la sienne, pour vivre cette épreuve ? Peut-être qu'il avait peur ? Non, Ohno, peur, ce n'était pas crédible. Alors peut-être que lui, il avait vu la frayeur dans les yeux de Nino, et peut-être voulait-il l'aider, peut-être voulait-il le rassurer ? Mais Kazunari, trop préoccupé par lui-même, l'avait à peine regardé, et s'était concentré sur sa sécurité. Et maintenant, il avait perdu Riida. Il avait perdu Ohno. Et Aiba, lui, avait été assez gentil pour rester à ses côtés. Aiba, lui, l'avait sans doute aidé. Aiba, lui, avait sans doute saisi la main de Satoshi, profitant de la bêtise de Nino. Aiba, lui, avait répondu à Ohno. Alors que Nino ne l'avait toujours pas fait. « Kazu-chan...je t'aime... » Cette phrase s'imposa à lui. Elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Plus rien n'importait à présent, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Riida. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient trop amis, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il l'aimait ou pas. Et Riida avait souris, il avait dit « Je comprends... » et avait laissé du temps à son meilleur ami. Sauf que maintenant, du temps, on n'en avait plus. Et Aiba avait, apparemment, bien compris ça. Maintenant, c'était Aiba qui était avec Satoshi. Et si Aiba l'aimait ?...Mais non, et Shô alors ? Dans l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait, Nino devenait complètement irrationnel. Il s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Son portable sonnait toujours dans sa main, mais il ne prenait même pas le temps de répondre, il savait juste que le nom affiché n'était pas celui d'Ohno, et donc, ne présentait pas d'intérêt. A chaque nouvelle sonnerie, alors qu'il arpentait de longs en larges les couloirs du bâtiment, évitant de justesse tout objets qui manquaient de tomber sur lui, ignorant les « Ninomiya-sama ! Abritez-vous ! », il jetait un coup d'oeil à son portable. Et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lut le nom de Aiba Masaki s'afficher.

_Allô ! Aiba-kun !

_Ah ! Nino-chan ! Nino-chan ! Je...

_Tu vas bien ?

_Oui, je...

_Et Ohno ? T'es avec Ohno ? Il va bien !

_Je...il est avec moi, oui, on est en train de l'emmener à l'hôpital là, et on n'a pas le temps en fait, je te rappellerai plus tard !

Aussitôt, sans donner plus d'informations, il coupa. Le teint de Ninomiya devint alors livide. A l'hôpital. Ils l'emmenaient à l'hôpital. Ça veut dire...qu'il était blessé... il y avait forcément un problème...et si c'était grave ? Comment ferait-il ? Comment survivrait-il, sans Ohno ?

_C'est pas vrai...c'est pas possible...murmura sa voix cassée.

Si Riida était à l'hôpital, alors ils avaient sans doute du l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Et le plus proche était bien entendu Tokyo Clinic. Il fallait donc qu'il sorte du bâtiment. Vite. Kazunari se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser... il avait peur, il était terrorisé. Bien plus que pendant le séisme. Il avait peur de perdre Ohno...il avait peur de tout perdre. Soudainement, cela lui apparut comme une évidence. Alors qu'une calme panique secouait le Japon, alors que des gens mourraient, alors que des gens souffraient, alors que des gens pleuraient, lui, il aimait. Comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Des larmes amères glissaient sur ses joues, elles brûlaient sa peau, elles lui faisaient mal...Son ventre, sa gorge, ses dents étaient serrés. Il retenait des sanglots. Il ne devait pas pleurer, car Ohno n'était pas mort, et il n'allait pas mourir. Personne n'avait dit cela. Il restait toujours de l'espoir. Dans son esprit, se confondaient alors toutes sortes d'images. Celle d'un Ohno blessé, recouvert de sang, dans l'incapacité de bouger, de rire, de parler... C'était insupportable. Il avait envie de hurler. Alors, d'autres images remplaçaient celles-ci. Tous les instants où ils étaient tous les deux. Les sourires qu'ils s'étaient échangés, leurs éclats de rires, leurs regards... tous les silencieux signes d'amour que lui avait présenté Ohno, et qu'il n'avait jamais relevé. Ohno l'avait toujours protégé, dans l'ombre, il était toujours là. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps, et n'avait jamais rien demandé de plus. Et alors qu'il avait été en danger de mort, alors qu'il avait besoin de lui plus que de n'importe qui...Nino n'avait rien su lui donner. Et malgré ça, alors que Kazunari ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour... Le légendaire leader ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Leur relation de meilleurs amis. Et même quand il avait pris le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, Kazunari ne lui avait rien répondu. Là encore, il avait fui, il avait été lâche, mais Ohno...Ohno n'avait rien dit. Ohno avait souris, et lui avait laissé du temps. Comme à chaque fois, il était si gentil... et quand il se mettait en colère, quand il explosait, Nino trouvait encore et toujours le moyen de lui faire la tête. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Alors peut-être que ça avait été trop pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il allait décider d'aimer Aiba, plutôt ? Aiba ou quelqu'un d'autre qui saurait l'aimer en retour, qui saurait lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Ninomiya courrait toujours. Ninomiya pleurait toujours. Mais ses larmes se confondaient avec la pluie qui tombait lourdement sur Tokyo. Il évitait les débris, il évitait les gens, il ne s'excusait même pas. Il ne ressentait même pas de fatigue. Il ne ressentait même pas de douleur, lorsqu'il trébuchait, et tomber à plat ventre sur le sol. Il était blessé, il était sale et trempé, mais une seule chose compter. Ohno. Une scène se joua alors de nouveau devant son regard embrouillé. Cette scène où, lors d'un orage, tous les plombs avaient sauté. On ne voyait plus rien, même si de terribles éclairs éclairaient de temps à autre la pièce. Le grondement du tonnerre était insupportable. Et Kazunari avait peur. Seulement, personne ne le savait...et il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors il attendait, tremblant, que cela se passe, que la lumière revienne... et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit quelque chose se faufiler jusqu'à lui. Il sentit quelque chose caresser son bras, et enserrer ses doigts doucement. Une douce chaleur avait pris peu à peu possession de lui. Riida était là, à ses côtés, il lui tenait la main, fort, fort, et il avait semblé à Ninomiya que toute sa peur s'était évaporée. En revoyant cette scène, ses larmes ne firent que redoubler d'intensité. Son coeur se serra. Il voulait encore pouvoir tenir sa main, se serrer contre lui quand il avait peur, le taquiner, être méchant...lui parler doucement dans le creux de l'oreille, sentir son odeur, et sa chaleur contre son corps... il voulait l'aimer, il voulait le revoir.

_Riida...geignit-il. Riida...

Dans la rue, les gens lui jetaient des regards stupéfaits. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Et si il ne parvenait pas à lui dire ? Si il ne lui disait jamais ? Toute sa vie il s'en voudrait. Il voulait rendre Ohno heureux... et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que ça avait toujours été l'inverse. Qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'aller au boulot pour lui, quand il n'allait pas très bien...

_La rage...La rage...

Il arriva alors devant la Tokyo Clinic. Enfin. Après ce qui lui semblait être deux heures de course. Parfois le sol se remettait à trembler sous ses pieds, mais il ne s'en souciait même plus. Parfois, il tombait de nouveau, mais il ne s'en souciait même plus. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Le hall était bondé. Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule et frappa violemment sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

_Ohno Satoshi ! Il est où ! Il est où !

_On l'a mis...dans une chambre...la 308... mais, monsi...

_Merci.

Sans même jeter un regard à la jeune femme, il s'élança dans le couloir, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes, et arriva à la chambre 308, dont il ouvrit la porte avec force.

_Riida ! Riida ! Meurs pas, je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien...je t'aime !

S'ensuivit un long silence. Trop long silence, uniquement perturbé par la respiration bruyante de Ninomiya Kazunari. Ohno Satoshi était assis sur le lit d'hôpital, quelques bandages entouraient son bras droit et il fixait son ami, les yeux grands ouverts et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Aiba Masaki se tenait à ses côtés, tout aussi perplexe.

_Je...me suis juste... un peu blessé au bras... murmura Riida d'une petite voix.

Ninomiya baissa la tête, reprit son souffle et se jeta sur mon meilleur ami.

_Putain, t'es con, tu m'as fait TROP PEUR...

_Euh...désolé...

Le jeune homme se recula de quelques centimètres et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Ohno, avant de le serrer contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

_Je t'aime Ohno...souffla-t-il.

_Il t'aura fallu un séisme, des blessures, des dizaines de morts, une course de taré et un passage à l'hosto pour t'en rendre compte. Félicitation...

Aiba sourit, attendri, et sortit sans bruit de la pièce.

_Une heure plus tard_

Son téléphone sonnait. Surpris, Satoshi décrocha.

_Oh ! Ryo-kun ?

_Ohno-kun ! J'ai mis des heures à trouver ton numéro ! Tu es avec Nino ?

_Oui, il est avec moi, souffla Ohno en souriant.

Kazunari s'était endormi, apaisé, la tête sur les genoux de Riida.

_Il s'est endormi. Il s'endort partout ce chat.

_Oh...soupira Nishikido. Et toi, ça va ?

Ohno caressait doucement les cheveux de celui qui à présent, était son petit ami.

_Oui, ça va...Tout va bien.

11 mars 2011. Quelque part, tout allait bien.


End file.
